Currently the city of Saxman are in need of a community facility to serve a number of needed factories. Fire Hall City Office with an adjoining room for meetings. At the present time the building has come to a halt because of funding. There is at present time around $30,000.00 in material and labor. We have hired only men 21 years old so far and all of them have a drinking problem. They do not have a steady job. We live close enough to Ketchikan to get help from there program to help us get started here in Saxman. We have a work shop set up that we could use for this program as well as get the younger children off the street and help them to get a better start in life. We at present time have 200 persons in Saxman and will have 20 new homes built this summer. We would like to see this building completed for uses as soon as possible.